the_chronicles_of_idrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Forsaken
Forsaken are former humanoid creatures who have gone insane due to yielding dangerous levels of magical influence that couldn't be endured. They are without any knowledge of the life they lived prior to the transformation, nor do they possess any level of rationality. Ziemis, God of Time, foresaw that a day would come when the creatures of Idris became too involved with the works of magic and would stumbled down a dark path because of it. Fearing this day, he availed the forsaken to exist, to be the outcome of enduring magic that one wasn't meant to endure. History The forsaken have existed in the Realm of Idris for as long as intelligent life has, but their history is very scarce. The first forsaken ever recorded was found in the Forbidden Forest during the First Age. An elven tribe created a forsaken on a human after their ceremonial sacrifice went array. Instead of sacrificing the human with magic, it was absorbed by the human. And when they could endure no more, it consumed them and transformed them into an aged monster of pale skin, hair and glowing, pale, blue eyes. "the beast wast mindless. whey-face skin, glowing blue eyes, and hair white as widow's eyes. t consum'd flesh without bethought and did drink blood without needeth, p'rfect f'r war without the m'rals of sir." - Unknown Author. When news caught wind of this accident, many elven tribes in the Forbidden Forest recreated the same mindless beast, all in an attempt to control it. All attempts failed, and in some events the forsaken wasn't put down and feasted on others. As one elf put it: "the transf'rmation isn't sh'rt of death. within hours of receiving the f'rsaken's kisseth, franketh becameth one, did infect from the biteth." Those who were bitten by a forsaken became one within hours. During the Darkest Night, a General in the Axis Alliance, Valentine McIlrath attempted to control a platoon of Forsaken. He killed and skinned one he caught prior to the battle and wore its skin in an attempt to blend in with them. He thought that by blending in with them, he could lead them to the fields of battle by clicking his tongue. He walked to the center of a horde and was killed, turning into one himself. Abilities The only known ability forsaken are known to possess is a resistance to fire. Transformation Process There have been many recordings on the transformation process from intelligent life to forsaken. All begin with unexpected death. The skin wrinkles for several hours and becomes cold as ice. The hair of the deceased turns grey, then white and thins. Documents read that the hair becomes easier to pull from the scalp. When the forsaken awakens, they have glowing blue eyes which are said to be pale. There are only two known ways of becoming a forsaken: The original way to become a forsaken is by enduring so much magic that the magic erodes the mind and kills the victim. The victim later wakes up, insane and without any intelligent thought. The most typical way to become a forsaken is by being bitten by one. Scholars believe that upon receiving a bite, a magical force is passed on to the victim, enough to turn them. Studies have shown that quick amputation can stop the magic from spreading. Other studies have shown that is a victim has workings with magic, they can be immune to small doses received from Forsaken, but can still be turned if enough magic is passed on. All creatures are subjected to becoming forsaken if they receive the correct amount of magic. Weaknesses Forsaken who go too long without eating anything with an essence of life will eventually erode and die. If they can sustain life, they're immortal, but can be killed with a fatal blow to the head. Diet Like vampires, forsaken feed off the essence of life. They're unintelligent creatures, however, can cannot think to feed in a similar manner. Because of this, when they begin feasting on a victim, they do not stop unless all of them is consumed, even if that means killing them. Category:Non-Playable Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Hollows